Continuum Shift
by AbyssOfMemories
Summary: A young girl looks for her father while venturing through the world, leading the Ylissean League. A story about Morgan taking the place as the tactician of the Shepherds.
1. Prologue: The Young Mage

**Prologue**

"Chrom, what should we do?"

A girl's voice..She's kind of loud. It hurts.

"What do you feel we should do?"

A deeper, more masculine voice. He asked the question as if he was curious as to what she would say and didn't actually seek her opinion.

"I...I dunno...Look! She's waking up!"

Just as she spoke, my eyes fluttered open to see the smiling faces of a young pair. The young man's face seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know." He said sarcastically. "Here. Take my hand." He reached out and with a groan, I grab the extended hand. In seconds, I was on my feet and staring at the two, along with another man who I hadn't noticed until now.

"Are you all right?" The young man asked. I took a moment to gaze at his features. He looked like a hero out of a storybook. Blue hair and armor, a white cape, sword on his waist. I found it odd that his right arm was left without protection, but it bore a mark that unnerved me at the sight. I had no idea as to why.

"I..." I struggled to find the words. I searched my surroundings and recalled nothing. I tried to remember where I had been last, but that hadn't worked out either. I couldn't remember anything.

"Thank you..Who are you?" I asked, shaking off my other thoughts and focusing on the group in front of me. I had to ask where I was and how to get back to Ylisse. Father would be able to help me.

"I'm Chrom. The girl next to me is my sister, Lissa. The man behind us is Frederick. Do you mind if I ask you the same?"

"I'm Morgan." I mumbled. Part of me wanted to run away when I locked eyes with the man in full armor. His calculating glare watching my every move. It was the heartwarming smiles of the siblings that kept me here.

"Morgan, do you remember why you were lying here? Did something happen?" His voice gave a sense of sincere worry and care. Especially for someone he didn't know.

"I can't. It's all...fuzzy. I can only remember certain things. My head hurts when it comes to anything else."

"Oh!" Lissa cried, jumping up and down like a little girl excitedly. "I know what this is! It's called amnesia!"

I had been expecting Frederick to disbelieve everything I was saying. With how he watched me, it felt as if he didn't want me around. Instead, he merely nodded.

"What is it that you remember?" He had asked with an intimidatingly calm voice. It took me quite a while to respond. I was still trying to piece together memories.

"..I remember my father. And my home. And...AAGH!" I cried out, the pain becoming too much to bear. I stopped trying to remember, but the pain refused to subside.

"Hey! What's wrong? Lissa, please!" Chrom pleaded. His sister pulled out a staff and preformed some sort of enchantment. I could feel my headache clearing up, the pain being replaced by a relieving warmth.

"Morgan, are you alright? What happened?" Lissa questioned, confusion clear in her expression. I shook my head.

"I don't know..I just tried to remember.."

"If that's the cost of getting your memories back, I don't think you should try. You could just end up making it worse."

I nodded and suddenly, all conversation died out. Chrom and Frederick led the way down the path while Lissa and I walked side by side. After awhile, Lissa whispered to me.

"I know Chrom was serious about not trying to remember anymore, but you said you could remember your dad, right?"

I nodded. It was the only thing I remembered clearly. Studying with father, practicing strategies, putting together spells and causing explosions, but still laughing together in the end.

"What was he like?"

I began describing every bit I could about my father to Lissa. It was the topic that I could never get tired of talking about. Anytime anyone asked about him, I smiled as wide as possible and brought up every detail.

"Wow.." She exclaimed. "Your dad sounds like an amazing person."

My smile grew even wider. Lissa seemed like she wanted to add more, but she only sighed. Then, Frederick spoke up. "This is..Milord, the town-"

"I see, Frederick." Chrom grabbed the hilt of his sword. His expression changing to one of anger. "Frederick, Lissa, let's go. Morgan, stay back here. I don't want you to get hurt." After his warning, Chrom ran towards the town, quickly followed by Frederick. As I reached the end of the path, I saw what caused such anger.

The flames flickered as the town's buildings burned. I could see men breaking into homes with axes, mages setting them on fire. It was a terrible sight. Lissa was supposed to run into town with the rest of the team, but instead she stared at me, her shining blue eyes looking deeply into mine.

"You said you're good with magic, right? Come with me." It seemed like a rather bold statement for the seemingly ditzy girl I had seen earlier. Her serious expression showed that she had been in similar situations as this before. The longer it took me to answer, the more irritated she seemed to get. "Well? Are you coming or not? If you're worried about my brother, he won't be mad if you don't get hurt too much."

"...Alright."

I rushed into the battlefield with Lissa. I hoped for the best and dug into the pocket of my cloak, searching for the Arcwind tome my father gave me for practice. I felt it in my hands and focused, forming blades of wind and shooting into the flaming buildings. Fires died, but the damage was done. They'd have to almost completely rebuild most of the places.

The ruffians noticed me and stopped their rampage. The 2 mages blocked our way and shot blasts of fire at Lissa and I. On their way, the flames mixed and formed a large fireball. I stood in front of Lissa and focused as much power as I could into my next attack. Somewhere deep down, I was scared. I couldn't remember doing anything as dangerous as this before. Yet, it felt natural. I couldn't help but run into the fray and let my instincts take over. The rush of battle made me excited.

Time seemed to slow down as I launched my attack, forcing the magic out as the runes appeared and the winds created a shield that blocked the flames. Then, it soared into the enemy lines. The two mages fell as it made contact. They didn't move again.

Death. Father had always told me about the burden of our kind. Tacticians can't feel bad about killing, as they shoulder the lives of many. Protect what matters and leave everything else behind. Many lessons like that had been learned since I was just a child.

While I was deep within my own thoughts, another enemy attacked. He aimed right for my face, but I dodged at the last second, instead taking a swing to my chest. It didn't hurt very much, but Lissa came to my aid and healed me anyway.

The man who attacked me wore a feral grin. He snarled, his voice angry and crazed, with a tinge of fear. "D-damned sheep! I'll slaughter ya!" He threw his axe in a blind rage, making it easy to dodge. I shot another blast of wind towards him, which he took head on. Despite his armor being easily torn off, he still had that evil grin.

"I..I won't lose to some sheep! Especially not a lamb like y-" He yelled those final words at the top of his lungs while Frederick's lance ran him through. He fell to the ground, his life taken.

"Hmph." Frederick began. "What a fool. He was had already fallen, hanging on by a thread. He had no strength left."

I let out a sharp breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Lissa came from behind and hugged me, yelling out encouraging words. "You were great! Your magic skills are awesome! And you move so fast! I could barely keep up!"

I could only reply with a smile. I was much more tired that I showed. I couldn't speak another word.

"Morgan, thank you for protecting my sister. She's always ready to head into the fight, but she proves to be quite delicate." Chrom said, a smirk clear on his face as his sister whined.

"I am not delicate!"

I let out a loud laugh at the display, causing the others to follow. Even Frederick showed a soft smile. I could feel my energy leaving. I'd strained myself more than I thought. I remembered falling into Lissa's arms before conciousness slowly left me.

* * *

_Edit 1/11/2014: Not really an edit to this chapter, but I changed the summary of the story. Only a small change. The original one was a tiny bit more confusing, I realize._


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

"Hey...Morgan, wake up...Wake up!"

"...Huh?"

I opened my eyes to see bright orange flames dancing in front of my face. It was beautiful, mystifying and...

"AAGGH! FIRE!"

I rolled away immediately, jumping onto my feet and batting dust off of my clothes. I turned to Lissa, who was giggling at my misfortune.

"Why didn't you help me?"

"I tried to wake you up. Watching you roll in your sleep was too funny. I would've caught you if you got too close."

"Really now.."

Lissa continued her giggling fit and I sat on a log, dusting off my cloak and checking my surroundings. I guess they took me with them into the woods. Why we didn't just stay in the town was beyond me.

Eventually, Lissa came to sit next to me.

"I hate it out here." She began. "So many bugs and having to sleep on the ground and sit on logs. It's just gross."

I nodded. There was something about being out here that gave me the creeps. I didn't mind the bugs as much as Lissa did, but the dark sky and the lack of light bothered me.

"Morgan." Lissa interrupted my thoughts. "Chrom decided to take you along with us, if you were wondering why you're out here. I told him we should wait until you woke up and then ask, but he insisted you came along. Sorry about that."

"If I recall correctly, it was you who begged to bring Morgan along. Something along the lines of finally having another friend?" Chrom said, appearing from behind one of the trees. Frederick came in soon after, holding some kind of meat.

"N-no! I didn't beg!"

"Are you saying that you don't like Morgan?" Frederick added.

"I didn't mean-!"

I played along. "Oh..And I thought we were going to be the best of friends. Guess I was wrong..."

"Morgan, not you too!"

"Hahaha!" It was somewhat cruel, but I couldn't help but laugh at the teasing Lissa was experiencing. In some way, this is payback.

After calming Lissa down and sitting down to eat, I realized I don't think I've ever had bear meat. Father told me a story about how great it tasted once. This is the perfect chance to see for myself.

I bit down hard on the meat, chewing rapidly as my curiosity grew. It was...different. Completely different from anything I'd ever eaten before. I couldn't help but eat more. Meanwhile, Lissa gave me a skeptical look.

"How could you like this stuff? It's BEAR meat! What normal person eats bear!?"

"Lissa, it's delicious! You just haven't tried it yet. Come on, dig in." Chrom said, munching on the piece of bear that he held. Lissa pouted, turning to Frederick. "Frederick understands! He doesn't like it either."

"That's not true." Frederick said, his normally steeled voice cracking. "I...I had a large lunch! I'm not hungry."

"Yeah right.."

As the night went on, the group began to sleep. Chrom was the first to fall, then Lissa. Frederick finally slept when I told him I would keep watch. I tried my best to stay awake, but the quiet night sky quickly got to me. I soon fell into the world of dreams.

I woke up in a grassland not unlike the one I'd been found in earlier today. I doubted that they would drag me all the way to another meadow and leave me there, so this had to be a dream.

Oh, how I wish it wasn't.

The place was beautiful. The delightful breeze, the swaying flowers, and the butterflies dancing in the wind. It was a perfect example of nature. I wanted to lay down here forever.

Then, a new dancer flew through the air next to the butterflies. A moth by the looks of it. At first, there wasn't a single problem. They continued to do their little dance. Suddenly, the butterflies stopped moving, as if frozen, and instantly fell down to the ground.

The moth sat still on the ground, morphing into something much more grotesque. It's tiny, thin legs grew into those of a humans. The body did the same and the wings burst, becoming arms. The moth head stayed, but grew to the size of a person's. The rest of the body became covered in purple. The monster gave off a horrible stench and an axe appeared in its hands. Behind it, many more monsters similar to it, albeit with human heads and soulless red eyes, sprouted from the ground. Fire suddenly danced across the meadow, burning every plant in the area.

I reached for my tome before realizing I didn't have it with me anymore. My cloak had disappeared as well. I was completely defenseless.

The leader of the monsters raised his axe. I could only put my arms up in defense as they surrounded me and attacked. I screamed over and over, calling out to Chrom and Lissa, to my father, to anyone who could help me.

The leader swung down and everything had gone black.

I opened my eyes slightly, for fear that the nightmare was reality. When I came to my senses and realized there weren't any monsters around, I stood up and looked around. Frederick was still sleeping, but Lissa and Chrom had disappeared. Where would they..

And then I noticed the bigger problem. Forest fire. Much like the one from her dream. I shook Frederick and as he woke, we stared into the sky at the odd blue orb forming.

From it, monsters appeared. Just like the ones from the dream. Except without the creepy moth heads. Then, we heard a shrill cry not far from here. Frederick quickly ran to his steed and I ran towards the direction of the voice. On the way, I passed someone with an odd mask. The sword in his hands made me frightened. It was Chrom's blade. Every rational thought I had told me to chase after him, but I had to make sure they were okay.

Frederick managed to catch up to me with his horse and together, we ran through the burning forest. It wasn't very long before we saw Chrom and Lissa staring at the destruction.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick rode up to Chrom's side, giving a cold stare to the horrific creatures seen ahead. Chrom unsheated his sword, relieving me of the panic I felt earlier, but it quickly became replaced with confusion. I had an odd feeling that swords like that weren't mass produced.

"Frederick! Morgan!" Lissa ran up to us, looking as if she'd just suffered from an arrow to the heart. "This is horrible! The earthquake and these things-"

"Lissa, calm down." I spoke in a soft tone. We can't have her freaking out now. It might just get her killed. "I've got a plan."

Frederick turned, giving me that analyzing glare once again. This time, I wasn't afraid. I countered it with my own and began to explain.

"Frederick. You're best fit to defend Lissa. Stay back here. Protect her at all costs." My voice had adopted a threatening tone. Lissa was my first and only real friend since I woke up with memories lost. I won't let anything happen to her. "Chrom, you and I will head for the abandoned fort to the south. It'll provide protection and draw the enemies to us."

"And if the enemy prove to be stronger than us?"

"Then we retreat back to Frederick and Lissa, recover our strength and strike again. The monsters will no doubt follow us back, so I can only hope they prove to be weak."

He nodded and we moved like lightning. Just as planned, running towards the fort attracted the attention of the monsters. As Chrom ran to the fort, I stayed outside, providing cover and killing as many as I could as they came closer. The nightmare had become real and my fears got to me. My first few shots obliterated them, causing them to fade into purple mist. If there was any semblance that they were human, it was just thrown out. Soon, I began to miss. The closer they got, the more nervous I became. I couldn't focus and my magic wouldn't work. The runes stopped appearing. A large one with an axe came forward and I was stunned.

It jumped above me and swung down, but as I prepared for the oncoming pain, I heard a groan. The monster fell and turned into that purple mist. The last thing I saw was an arrow sticking out of its stomach.

"I cannot allow harm to come to such a beautiful young lady as yourself! Come and I shall shield you from these disgusting mongrels!"

I turned and saw a weird looking guy in armor holding a bow. He must have been the one to save me. I saw out of the corner of my eye one of the enemies charging his way. I regained my focus and the runes appeared. The blast of wind shot out and the man panicked. The wind flew past him and into the attacking monster, but he still seemed frozen in fear.

Ignoring him, I searched for the rest of my comrades. Frederick was doing just as I asked, picking off the few enemies that didn't follow us and keeping Lissa from harm. Chrom had teamed up with a red haired woman who fought with a lance, both riding her horse, slashing and stabbing at passing foes. It didn't take very long before we had surrounded the chief and taken him out as well. As the tension faded, we all walked back to Frederick and Lissa, both of them talking to the man in the mask I'd seen earlier.

When we got close enough, I could hear the man talking. "You may call me Marth." he said. Marth...It didn't sound right. When I looked at this person, I didn't see a Marth. Call it women's intuition, but I felt there was something he refused to tell us.

While I thought about these things, Chrom brought up an interesting question. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me." He answered. It's obvious he's hiding something now... "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude."

That caused me to be brought back from my thoughts to the world around me. Lissa was the only one to say it out loud, but I'm sure we were all wondering what the swordsman meant. If tonight was a prelude, what happens next?

The masked man had disappeared into the woods. I still had the strangest feeling to give chase. To have my questions answered. But I resisted. There are more important matters at hand.

"Morgan." Chrom said, coming face to face with me. It was rather unnerving. He was taller than me and I had to look up at him just to converse. "Your strategy was great. You led us to victory while keeping everyone from harm...Except yourself. Don't put yourself in danger like that again." His voice was harsh, but I could hear the worry beneath his words. It was comforting to have people who care, but I just didn't understand why Chrom cared so much about a complete stranger.

"Can we get going now?" Lissa whined. "I'm tired of being out in the forest and I don't want to wait for more of those creepy monsters to come back!"

"Milady is right." Frederick spoke. "We can no longer wait here. We must return to Ylisstol before more of those disgusting creatures appear."

Chrom nodded and led the march onto Ylisstol. I could see the archer from earlier along with the red haired warrior arguing about something, Frederick going on about a garrison, and Lissa had fallen asleep, riding Frederick's horse the rest of the way.

Just watching them, I knew I would be at their side for a long time. Something big is going to happen soon. A part of me wanted to run away from it all. It screamed that I was going to be hurt. But...

I swear now to protect these people with everything I have.

* * *

_Notes: That was harder to right than the first chapter, but probably because of the larger amount of content._

_Okay, let me get straight to the point of these notes._

_1. Update speed won't always be this fast. Vacation makes it easy, but come mid January, I'm gonna go as slow as snails._

_2. Thanks for those wonderful reviews! You guys made my day just by commenting on this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

_Remember, criticism(as long as it isn't rude) is always welcome! I'm not the best writer, so any tips and tricks are appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 2: Recruitment

**Chapter 2: Recruitment**

I can sum up our trip to the capital in two words: _Absolutely stunning._

Now, you might wonder what made Ylisstol shine so brightly. Well, the peaceful area, the kind and cheerful townsfolk, and the large castle could be part of it, but the main attraction was the ruler herself. She shined like a thousand stars, the sun's light only illuminating her grace. Her name was Lady Emmeryn. Just seeing her smiling face brought peace and serenity to the hearts of many, myself included.

As we watched the passing of the Exalt, Frederick noticed my interest and told the story of the exalt.

"Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. The first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon in order to slay the beast." His steeled features morphed into a smile. "Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Chrom nodded. "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when someone else would call for war."

I heard them both, saw their smiles, but my attention was still focused on the beautiful leader of this land. Why would anyone want to go to war with her? How could one muster the courage?

Lissa rambled on about something behind me, but I was still in a daze. Before I knew it, we were following the Exalt back to the palace.

* * *

The palace was what almost exactly as I expected. Banners with what I assume is the kingdom's sigil. Long, wide halls with much space. A gold and white color scheme with a few spots of red and purple here and there. It seemed plain, but to others, this would seem like heaven on earth.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn said. After a moment of silence, I'd realized they were talking about me and brought myself back to the real world. I bowed as low as possible, clearly showing my embarrasment. Lissa's signature giggle came once again and Chrom began to explain my story.

"This is Morgan. She fought bravely against the brigands with surprising skill. I've decided to make her a Shepherd. That is, if she agrees."

"It would be an honor." I said, still bowing as to not disrespect the Exalt. Lissa eventually pulled me back up, showing my glowing red face to everyone.

Then, Frederick spoke up. "Morgan here claims to have lost her memories of everything but her father. Under other circumstances, I wouldn't rule out the possibility that she was a spy."

"But?" Emmeryn smiled. Up close, that smile brought even more warmth and comfort than she had in front of the crowd.

Frederick sighed. "But..Morgan seems to have shown a type of pain when trying to recall her past that I'm sure was real. While not all doubts have dispersed, it's hard to believe that was all an act. In addition, both Milord and Milady have taken a liking to the girl. I doubt I could persuade them to leave her behind."

"Well then, Morgan." My body felt light as that wonderful smile was directed at me. "It seems you have Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

As a light blush arose, Lissa grabbed my arm and tugged me along towards the exit of the palace. "There's a place I want to show you! C'mon, we should make it just in time for lunch."

Lunch...I hadn't realized it until now, but my stomach seemed to churn at the mention of food. I guess bear meat isn't as healthy as you'd think...

* * *

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home."

I marveled at the area that obviously showed the 'Shepherds' were no mere sheep herders. There were weapons lined up against walls, people walking around in full armor, mages practicing spells and warriors training for battle. These people were skilled fighters. I doubt I could keep up with most of them..

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right?" A cry could be heard all throughout the garrison. A young woman in pink and white clothing and her hair in curls dashed up to Lissa and pulled her into a bear hug. Lissa seemed to choke on her words a bit as she spoke, "Oh, hey Maribelle..."

"I've been worrried sick about you, and all you can say is, "Oh hey"!?" She loosened her grip on Lissa, her face distorted into one of anger and worry. Lissa tried her best to calm her friend down, but it didn't seem to be working well.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" A tan, blond man nearby asked. He was one of the people I'd seen in armor, but he wore a lot less than others. It seems he decided to show off his body more than protect it.

He and Lissa threw insults back and forth, before another person walked in.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" She asked. This woman was polite with her words, but at the same time, no force came with them. They were frail, but impatient all the same.

"Poor Sumia. She'd been scanning the horizon all day for the prince. She couldn't focus at all during training." The girl blushed at Maribelle's words, but didn't deny any of them.

"Well, I was..He's our captain and prince! Why wouldn't I be worried about him?" Maribelle and Lissa shared a knowing grin, but didn't add anything.

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike interrupted. Lissa's grin grew wider as she took me and shove me a bit closer to the group. "No one's stranger than you, Vaike...But allow me to introduce Morgan!"

The three other Shepherds turned their attention to me. The one named Sumia gave me a curious glance and Vaike still had that odd smile on his face. Maribelle gave an slight look before turning her attention back to Lissa.

"She's our new tactician!" Lissa continued. "She's super strong too! Taking out brigands with one hit!"

I wanted to tell her that it was the strength of the magic that caused that and not my own physical strength, but I figured it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Oh yeah? How about you and me duke it out?" Vaike suggested, hefting his axe onto his shoulder. I didn't know exactly how to react here. Thankfully, Maribelle interrupted, "Vaike! Could you please hold your barbaric actions until we are fully aquainted with our new guest?"

"I..." I began, trying to form a sentence when suddenly, an odd sensation came from my stomach and I let out the loudest belch I'd ever heard. The four in front of me stared in silence. Then, Lissa and Sumia began to giggle. Vaike patted me on the back, letting out a burp of his own and Maribelle left in disgust. Amongst our laughter, Chrom had arrived and Sumia began tripping over her words.

...And then she literally tripped.

Silence once again befell us, but Chrom soon spoke up with important news. "All right, listen, everyone. In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

Regna Ferox...I once read about that place. Home to fighters searching for fame and glory. Many of them know as barbarians because of their endless thirst for battle.

"They are a nation of warriors, and to war with Plegia, I have a feeling that's the kind of help we'll need. Since the people might worry if my sister were to leave the capital, we have to take on this mission ourselves. This mission is strictly voluntary. So if-"

Lissa raised her hand into the air almost instantly. "I volunteer!"

Next, Vaike raised his axe. "Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" I somewhat doubted he could delicately handle anything, but that was beside the point.

"I'll go as well."

...

Who was that?

"I...I um..." Sumia struggled to get her words out. She seemed to give up, but it looks like she really wants to come along...

"Chrom?"

"Hm? What is it, Morgan?"

"I volunteer myself as well as Sumia to go!" Sumia looked awestruck, as if her wish had just been granted and she wasn't expecting it.

"Sumia, is that what you want?" He asked. Sumia nodded over and over. "I-I'm fine with this! I know I'm not ready for a proper mission just yet, but I could watch to gain experience!" She exclaimed. Chrom seemed to agree with her choice. "Stay by me, Sumia. I'l keep you from harm." These words brought a bright blush to the girl's cheeks. She looked as if she would faint.

After Chrom left to get things ready and Vaike and Lissa followed, Sumia promptly fainted into my arms, letting out a meek "thank you" as she fell.

The Shepherds were an interesting bunch...

* * *

_Notes: This chapter was hard to write.. Mostly because it's all dialogue. And since a basic revising of the game's version of this scene would be somewhat boring, I tried to make it short and sweet with all the changes made. And then holidays happened and I got sidetracked._

_One point I wanted to bring up for those confused on what I mean in the summary, is that this is sort of an alternate timeline. Meaning that characters may take different actions than in the original story. There are small bits of that in this chapter, but it will be probably be more prominent in future ones. _

_As for Morgan's mother? Well, that's a secret for now. Eventually, hints of who it is will be spread around, from how Morgan acts to how she fights and what weapons she prefers. If I told you the hair color right off the bat, it would be too easy to narrow it down. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 3: Support

**Chapter 3: Support**

Our trip to Regna Ferox started off in the worst possible way.

At first, the problems were relatively small. Vaike had forgotten to tell someone about the mission, but they caught up in time. His name was Stahl. One of the finest, Chrom said. He was a cavalier, riding horseback as Frederick and Sully did. I decided that the extra mobility would be an asset someday.

..Then the Risen came. Or at least, that's what Chrom's named them. I guess it's somewhat fitting since they look like undead soldiers, but wouldn't something like "The Fallen" have worked better?

We prepared for battle once more. I thought of a strategy immediately, pairing up the Shepherds and spreading them out. Once I got to Vaike, however, he decided to share some important news.

"..Uh..Guys? I lost my axe."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders!" Lissa yelled.

"I just had it! It should be around here somewhere!"

"Then go look for it! Then enter the battle at Morgan's instruction. We don't have time to waste!"

We charged. Sully and Stahl rode ahead, surrounding enemies and attacking their weak points. Virion shot down any of the Risen unseen by the others. Frederick charged into battle with Chrom. The knight struck the monsters and moved onto the next while Chrom finished off whatever Frederick left behind. I stood with Lissa at the far end of the field while waiting for Vaike to find his axe.

The Shepherds fared well. No one was hurt too badly, if hurt at all. The Risen didn't seem to have any common sense. They moved without thinking, attacking the nearest living thing. They cared not for their own well-being, still moving when arms were cut off and legs were clearly dislocated. The biggest injuries we suffered were because one of the beasts attacked even when stabbed through the heart. I began to doubt their bodies even had such things. It managed to slash at Virion's chest, almost putting him out of commission.

When we looked out to the other side of the river across the bridge, more Risen still stood tall. We regrouped and recovered our injuries. Vaike had finally found his axe, with the help of the mage named Miriel, adding to our forces. I had Miriel take Virion's place, not wanting to risk his life when I clearly had other options.

This time, the Risen made the first move. Sully and Stahl moved to stop their attack at the bridge. Miriel and I used our magic to knock our adversaries off of their feet as the horseback riding duo landed killing blows. We advanced to the other side of the bridge, quickly defeating our opponents. They attacked our groups one by one, making for easy victories. When we reached the leader, he was just as easy to defeat as the others. Miriel and I fired thunder and fire at it, forcing it back as Chrom landed the final strike, causing it to fade away.

"Finally, and good riddance!" He said, rubbing sweat from his forehead. Frederick was at his right once again, staring into the ground where the monster once stood.

"This does not bode well." Frederick remarked. "If they already appear this far up the road.."

"Then the chances that they have spread farther are high." Chrom finished, sheathing his sword. He turned to the group behind him and gave his command. "Shepherds, be on the lookout for these creatures as we continue on towards Regna Ferox. We don't know much about them, so they could be coming from anywhere. Stay focused."

Our trek continued, the grassy plains seemingly endless as we walked through. While it was peaceful, I couldn't help but ask for a sign of change. Something more exciting. Maybe even just one weak group of Risen to beat?

"Hey, is that a.." Lissa gaped at the beast in front of us. Well, for a "beast" it didn't look feral in the slightest. It even looked a bit scared as it saw us come near.

"A pegasus, yes." I answered. "This is my first time ever seeing one..That I can remember anyway. I've read about them. Majestic rulers of the sky. But this one looks hurt..." I tried to approach it, but it reeled back, its hooves flailing in front of me. I thank the gods I wasn't a foot closer...

"Morgan, I can-" Sumia ran over, which sadly ended with a less than graceful fall... "...help..."

"Are you okay?" I asked, flinching just as she hit the ground. It was as if I could feel her pain..

"I..I'm fine." She groaned, as she slowly rose up from the ground. "I can handle this. Don't worry."

For the first time since I met the young knight in training, she had a look of confidence on her face. I let her pass and watched her as she tamed the pegasus. It listened to her voice, letting her stroke its nose and groom its hair. It's amazing how she managed to calm it so quickly...

It's also a wonder as to why a pegasi is lying here in full armor...

We tried to help Sumia with the stray, but she insisted we move on. That girl is a immovable wall when she wants to be. The irony...

We marched on. As we moved, the grassy plains slowly disappeared, replaced by the cover of ice and snow. It was absolutely freezing. I could clearly see Vaike regretting his decision to go without cover.

Lissa walked closely, looking just as chilled as Vaike was. I guess that dress isn't as warm and cozy as it looks. I passed her my cloak, to which she looked appalled.

"I don't think it looks that bad..."

"No, I don't mean it like that!" She quickly defended. "It's just-...What about you? Won't you be cold?"

"I'll live. I know I'm still fairing better than Vaike, so I'll be just fine." This time, Lissa looked over to Vaike. He was now sluggishly trudging through the snow, shivering the whole way. She let out that small giggle and I gave a smile in return. That laugh always made my day brighter.

"Lissa, we need you!" Stahl called, "Virion struck himself with an arrow after being blinded by one of Miriel's spell tests."

"I thought we told her to only do those within the garrison!" She cried, running back to the convoy to aid the fallen noble. Stahl stood by me and mumbled, "Well, I'm sure it wasn't a mistake..."

Now it was my turn to giggle. It didn't sound like anyone took too well to Virion's flirtatious attitude.

Stahl turned to me and said, "You're Morgan, right?" He held out his hand. "I'm Stahl. Nice to meet you."

I took the hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you too, Stahl. Chrom's told me about you. One of the best, he says."

"I'm not that great. I'm average, I'm sure." He replied.

"From the way you fought today, I'd say you're much more than average. Keeping up with Sully seems pretty rough." Stahl groaned, flexing his wrist as he thought about what I guess was a past encounter with his fellow knight.

"Don't remind me." He said. "She's putting me through the wringer. She wants to be better than the knights that followed King Marth.."

"King Marth?" I only knew one Marth and it was the mysterious man we fought earlier. Unless I'm mistaken, he was no king.

"Oh, that's right. You've got amnesia. Still, it's pretty surprising to hear someone say they don't know who Marth is."

"Would you mind telling me the story?"

"I'm sure someone else could tell you more, but I'll try."

Sadly, we didn't have the time. Before we knew it, we were at the fort that would take us into Regna Ferox. Stahl sighed before apologizing, saying he had to get back to his horse.

Chrom tried talking to the guards, but they said he was an impostor and that we'd have to prove ourselves to get inside. They stood atop the fort, spears at the ready and our battle began.

I did ask for excitement, but I didn't exactly mean this...

* * *

_Sorry this took so long! I was sickly and new years and everything was just crazy this past week. But I guess this can be used as an example of my updating schedule. I'll try to have a chapter done every weekend starting next week. If I miss it or have some sort of delay, I'll try my best to get it done during the following week or by the weekend after._

_That's really all I have for notes this chapter. It was similar to the last in which it was mostly dialogue, but I feel it was easier to think about. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 4: Warriors

**Chapter 4: Warriors**

_"Morgan, your mother wants you."_

_"Huh? What for, Father?"_

_"Training, of course. She wants you to get better at using a sword."_

_I sighed. I never liked the physical training my mother gave me. It was always difficult. She pushed me to be my absolute best. It was tiring, stressful, and painful. In the end, the only thing that I liked about it was the wonderful smile Mother would give me after training. _

_I ran out to the fields, bronze sword in hand. She was always so intent on getting me to use real swords for practice. As if wooden swords were like pegasus dung. Something about being prepared to fight. What was there to fight? Ylisse was always peaceful since the war ended._

_Running across the plains, I spotted her. She stood there, beautiful as ever, blade in hand. _

_"Are you ready, Morgan?" She asked. I nodded, getting into my stance._

_"...No, you're not. Your posture's all off." _

_She sighed, coming over to help me assume the correct position._

* * *

"Morgan...Morgan, get up!"

"...Huh?"

"Thank goodness, you're awake!" Lissa pulled me into a hug, in which I noticed she was no longer wearing my father's cloak. I look around, taking in my surroundings. The room was rather small. It had a desk with a few of my books on it and this bed I currently laid upon. Other than that, the room was empty.

"Lissa...what happened?" I asked, confused at this change. Last I remember, we were outside of a fort, preparing to do battle against Ferox's guard.

"You..." I could see the anger building up inside her. Her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "After you put together one of those battle plans, the Feroxi guard threw spears down at Chrom. Right before he was hit, you pushed him out of the way." She turned away. "You were severely hurt. A couple of the thrown weapons missed, but one struck your right arm and another your chest. You fell unconscious."

"And the Shepherds?"

"Sumia rode down on that pegasus we saw earlier and took you to cover." She said, seemingly ignoring my question. "The rest of the battle went just as you planned. No one got hurt except for you!"

So that's why she's so mad...

"Lissa, I'm sorry. But isn't it my job as a Shepherd to protect the prince?"

"That's not the point!" She yelled. I flinched. I'd never seen her so angry before. What had I done wrong?

She sighed."We thought you were dead, Morgan. Chrom and I were the only ones sure that you were alive. With the Khan's help, you recovered. I know you want to protect everyone, but you can't just be reckless like that! We need you the most!"

"The tactician is the head of the body...the warriors the strength...the leader the heart.." I mumbled. Lissa stared at me with a curious gaze. "It was something my father once told me." I replied.

We sat in silence. Lissa let out a meek, "sorry" after awhile, but silence still reigned over the room. It wasn't until Chrom entered that a sound was made again.

"It's good to see you well, Morgan. I'm sure Lissa already spoke to you about your earlier actions." Morgan sulked. "...Yes, Chrom." He smiled. "Well then, if you feel up to it, we're about to practice for the tournament battle the Khans have set up. We need to win if we are to gain assistance from Ferox."

"I thought I was hurt? Would you allow a wounded soldier into battle?"

"That's your choice. You're the tactician. You know better than anyone if you're ready for battle. I trust your judgement."

He left the room and Lissa glared at me before doing the same. It was a look of anger, but at the same time, sadness and worry. She didn't want me going out there again. I didn't want to go against her wishes, but I had to fight. To make sure no one dies. I moved my arm around, testing my limits. It seemed to be just fine, despite the apparent severity of it. I stood from the bed and grabbed my tome off of the counter. Illuminating the room with a small fire spell, I took note that I suffered no damage that would cost me my skills. I left the room in search of Lissa or Chrom.

I _really _need that cloak back..It's much colder than I imagined without it..

I searched the building, roaming the halls and occasionally passing by a few other Shepherds. There was Virion flirting with Sully, Sumia tripping over her words as well as her feet, and Stahl talking to a wall? I felt I shouldn't interrupt these oddities.

Soon, I was inside of the colossal arena. I saw the familiar face...No, that familiar mask worn by the mystery known as Marth. He was locked in combat with another man. His face calm and prepared for every strike Marth swung. It looked as if he had the advantage.

His fighting style seemed so familiar.. I tried to remember where I'd seen it before, but instead of a recollection, I felt a sudden, stinging pain in my mind.

"AUGH!" I cried out, catching the attention of Marth's opponent. He took his chance and knocked the blade out his hands. As I looked back at the other man, I saw him frown. It wasn't a sad frown. He wasn't angry that he lost. He was confused. I couldn't help but feel guilty about that. It was my fault he was distracted.

"Hahaha! I haven't seen Lon'qu lose in years! Well then, Marth. I don't know how you did it, but it looks like you've got yourself a new place as my champion!"

A bald, dark skinned man appeared in front of the dueling duo. He must have been watching from afar. I hadn't noticed him until now. He seemed to whisper something to the other man before walking towards me.

"Now, who do we have here? One of the Shepherds? You a little lost, young lady?" He asked. He practically towered above me. Looking up at him felt embarrassing to say the least.

"I was looking for Chrom, but.." I glanced at the man still standing at the center of the arena. Marth had left long ago, but he stood there, gazing at his hands.

"You worried about Lon'qu?" The towering man said, as if reading my mind. "I am too, to be honest. He's always been focused. The man has a fear of women, but even against them, he's never lost. I heard your little shriek from across the arena. Normally, Lon'qu wouldn't have even heard that screech. What about you made him lose it?" He glared down at me and for a moment, I felt extreme fear. As if I had done something terribly wrong. Then, the man smiled.

"Well, no better time to find out than now. Go on, talk to him!" He gave me a shove. I didn't know what to say, but I walked up to the man named Lon'qu. I would guess that an apology is in order.

"..I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." He replied calmly. And that bothered me. Didn't this man have a fear of women? Was I not considered one because I was young? I don't know if this is a good or bad thing.

"What do you mean? I screamed and you lost focus. Isn't it my fault that you lost?"

"By the time you appeared, I was already struggling. That Marth was no ordinary warrior. He was much more determined than I was. And..I let my memories get in the way." I didn't know what to say. Having lost most of my memories, I don't know how that feels. And yet, one small question was brought to my mind, begging to come out.

"Lon'qu, could you train with me?"

I was met with silence. Then, sweat became apparent on his brow. It seems even for young girls, his fear hasn't completely fled.

"You..are part of the Shepherds group, correct? You would have one of the Feroxi spar with you and see your skills?"

"We aren't going to war with Ferox or anything like that. Besides, you aren't the champion anymore, correct? Meaning you can join whatever side you want."

"That doesn't-"

"Go ahead, Lon'qu. You won't get any better studying under me the rest of your life anyway."

"Basillo, I-" He tried to speak. Basillo threw an axe his way, to which Lon'qu immediately deflected. The man smiled. "See? You're getting better than me already. Go on. I'm sure the girl could learn a lot from you."

Lon'qu gave a simple nod and turned back to me.

"You're going to need a sword. A real one. It will better prepare you for future battles."

Those familiar words brought a smile to my face. I grabbed his arm and ran back towards the rest area my fellow Shepherds used. I had a new member to introduce.

* * *

_That girl has a lot of potential, just like Lon'qu did. _Basillo thought to himself. He watched as she ran away with Lon'qu in hand. The former Feroxi champion sweat buckets as he was dragged along. He clearly did not like being touched by her, but he dealt with it. Basillo had wished he could be there to see all the chaos they would bring.

The old Khan smirked. "I'd thought you were set on fighting Chrom, not that little girl." He'd spoke to seemingly no one." Basillo watched as Marth slowly walked back down the corridor from the shadows of the arena without a word.

* * *

_Notes: It was a sort of development chapter this time, guys. The Ferox tournament part was going to be the most lengthy set in a while and I knew it before I wrote it. What I mean by lengthy is that it was going to be divided into two or three parts, while all the others were usually just one chapter a piece. I try to keep my chapters between the 1000-2000 word mark just so it doesn't get too lengthy. I'm not good at really long sections at a time. Which is why most in game chapters are sort of split apart here._

_Why was the Longfort part entirely thrown out the window, you ask? Because character development. Overall, it's not something extremely necessary to see. I found that battle a sort of filler part. But since I didn't want it to seem like the battle was just unimportant, the beginning of this chapter happened._

_Thanks for reading! Remember to inform me of any problems you see or errors I may make. I'm sure I have a lot of them._

_Edit: I spelled Khan wrong. A simple mistake. Thank you Cormag for pointing that out._


	6. Chapter 5: Rondo Of Blades

**Chapter 5: Rondo of Blades**

"...You've been trained before.."

I stood in front of Lon'qu, sword tight in my grip as we clashed again and again. Somehow, I managed to keep up with the stoic warrior, matching blow for blow. Every now and again, he'd comment on how I could move a bit faster with my strikes, or add a bit more force to fit my style. Overall, he'd seemed impressed.

"I guess I have." I replied, dropping my stance and swiping sweat from my brow. We had been at it for hours. "I can't remember much about my past. I don't know what I was trained in other than magic and tactics."

"..You lost your memory?" He asked, a look of shock appearing on his face. I nodded. "Yes. I remember things about my father, but I haven't seen or heard anything about him. And I can't find him because I don't remember where we lived. I just have to keep searching."

"You're taking this well." His expression lightened.

"I like to think of the positive things." I said, a smile forming. "Depression won't get me anywhere. And I'm not completely lost in the world. I remember my father and I've met the Shepherds, who took me in as family. Sometimes.." My smile turned to a frown. "Sometimes, I remember my mother. I don't know her face. Only her voice. I know she taught me to use the sword, but that's all.."

Lon'qu mumbled something to himself before speaking again. "..It's a dance."

"Huh?"

"You fight as if you dance. Your movements are swift, but strong. You never attack as if you are forcing the blade. You let it flow through fluid motions."

"A dance...I never thought about it that way."

The thought lingered in the back of my mind for the rest of our session. It took away from my focus. Instead of doing the instinctive "dance" that Lon'qu had mentioned, I was trying to watch myself, my own steps. I wanted to understand this dance I had learned at some point in my life.

This was a foolish mistake.

Lon'qu had eventually just stopped moving. There was a different look in his eyes than before. It was one of disapproval.

"That isn't going to solve your problems." He said. I didn't understand. "Until you find whoever taught you that style, you'll have to rely on instincts in battle. You won't relearn it by stopping after every movement you make."

The thought of it all made me a bit sad. That would mean I'd have to find Mother, but I don't even know if she's still with Father or not. I don't even know what she looks like. How could I find her? Maybe she's searching for me? I put these thoughts to rest. I had more pressing matters to attend to.

...But I couldn't shake the feeling that I wouldn't see them for a long time.

* * *

"Alright everyone, today's the day!" Chrom announced, waking the Shepherds from their slumber. "Our opponents are the warriors of Ferox. Don't underestimate their strength." He scanned the area, a look of confusion spread across his face. "Has anyone seen Morgan yet?"

"Oh, I did!" Sumia shouted, catching the eyes of the rest of the group. "I saw her practicing with some swordsman. She was up all night with him. I don't even remember if she went to her room last night."

I came around the hall, rubbing sleep out of my eyes while dragging Lon'qu behind me. "Morgan..So many women.." he grumbled. "Just deal with it..You don't have to be next to them.." I whispered.

"There you are, Morgan!" Lissa ran towards her friend, staring in wonder at the man beside her. "Who's this?"

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu shouted, causing the princess to jump back in surprise. I tried my best to explain. "This is Lon'qu. Ferox's last champion. He's got a phobia of women, but he can put that aside in battle, no problem. Basillo, the other Khan, let him join us."

"Isn't that kind of odd? Giving us such a great ally, right before our battle today?" Chrom questioned. His guess was as good as mine. "I can only assume his current champion is a much stronger opponent."

"In a way, that is the case."

"Hm? Then you know who it is, Morgan?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Chrom chuckled. "Keeping it secret, then? Very well. It doesn't matter who it is. We must win."

And so, we walked towards the arena. We were only allowed to have a set number of warriors join the battle, six to be exact.

Needless to say, Sully raged when I asked her to stay put and brought Stahl along instead. That rage seemingly subsided when I brought Virion along as well. Her words before leaving us were, "I'll be looking forward to seeing Ruffles get thrashed."

Miriel and Lissa were to provide backup as Chrom and I took the fight straight to Marth. I was going to ask Kellam to join us, but I couldn't seem to find him.

My hand twitched. I couldn't tell if I was anxious or excited. I took hold of the handle of my sword in its sheath as Chrom pushed the large doors to the coliseum open.

It was frighteningly crowded. The roars of the crowd only made me more nervous. Chrom patted my shoulder, calming me down just a bit. I had to remember that not only were these people watching, but so were the Khans. So were my fellow Shepherds. I cannot afford any mistakes.

"Chrom! Look!" I heard Lissa cry. It seemed they had spotted Marth. The two wielders of Falchion exchanged little words before their weapons clashed. Chrom's fierce strikes were blocked and countered by Marth's frequent attacks. Neither side had given the other an inch. It was almost as if they knew each others every move...

As their clash ended in a stalemate, Chrom retreated back to our group. Seconds after, we charged. The Feroxi warriors were less of a challenge than expected. Many of their mages fell to Stahl's quick assault and the axe-wielders fell quickly to an arrow aimed at their knees and a fireball to their chests. Any stragglers trying to chase after Chrom and I were quickly bat aside.

Marth did not wait for us to corner him. He charged as we did, aiming for Chrom with a dash. I blocked his oncoming strike and our fight began. Our blades rang as they made contact, bronze against steel, my sword threatening to crack under the pressure. Just as Lon'qu said, I let instincts take over and I moved like the wind. Chrom merely watched as the masked warrior and I danced to the tune of our swords.

As I dodged around Marth's attacks and he blocked my own, I started to realize how different our styles were. We were complete opposites. He attacked like Chrom did, bringing his sword down with all his power when he slashed. The key to that style was to weaken the opponent by overpowering them. A style that only works if the opponent guards against the attacks. When being pressured with such speed like I was, I imagined most would. But I was faster. I could see the attacks coming and dodge out of the way before once again striking with my own. I could tell Marth was tiring. I swung my sword into his, hoping to knock it out of his hand...

And then my arm froze.

It suddenly burned to move it. I dropped my weapon, which I noticed was so close to cracking. If I had kept going, that might have been worse..

Chrom took my place and knocked Marth's sword out of his grip. It had been done with such strength that it flew across the arena. Even the stoic soldier himself had been shocked at the force used.

Instead of reaching for his sword, he merely looked at me, then at the other Shepherds in the arena recuperating from their fights. He spoke two short words. "..I concede."

* * *

I lay in bed once again, delaying our trip back to Ylisse even further. It seemed like an eternity was spent thinking about my foolish actions. Chrom and Lissa once again reprimanded me for it. They seemed more angry at themselves than at me. My arm wasn't fully broken, but Chrom ordered me not to use my sword arm for a few weeks. With an advanced healer, this could probably be done with in a day, but Regna Ferox wasn't known for its health department. And we would be walking back for at least a week or so before getting to Ylisstol. Back to reading books and firing spells...

I stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours before consciousness left me once again.

* * *

_Notes: I updated twice during the weekend. I didn't think it was possible for me. In case you didn't notice before, it usually takes me a couple of days before I write a full chapter. This one took but a day. I was really looking forward to this chapter. _

_Poor Morgan's need for battle caused her to get hurt in more ways than one. Who can blame her though? Fighting is in her blood._

_Take that however you wish.._

_Thank you for reading! Telling me any errors, critiques, etc. I need all the help I can get when writing._


	7. Chapter 6: Shift

**Chapter 6: Shift**

The days passed as I was "grounded" from being tactician of the Shepherds. It was only temporary, but I still regret it nonetheless.

_"That sword arm is going to take a while to heal." _Chrom had said. _"And both Lissa and Emm insist that you stay here and get better."_

It was rather boring. I read through as many books as I could during my time stuck in the palace room they'd offered me. And by offered I mean forced me into. I have yet to leave the room, but people come by and visit often. Maribelle had come by frequently to drink tea and share stories. Most of them about Lissa. We shared a few laughs discussing our favorite immature princess. Stahl came by as well, finally having the chance to tell me about this "King Marth".

Every day, he would tell me of a different tale. A different mission Marth had to take. A different land Marth would explore. It was not only amazing that the Hero-King was such a brilliant leader, but also that he didn't like to kill. You would think someone who was known for such great fighting ability and power would find killing quick and simple. When I expressed these thoughts to Stahl, he said, "Killing is never easy. The second you begin enjoying the death of another human being, you become a monster yourself."

Not much had happened since then. Maribelle hadn't appeared for our daily tea chat for awhile and Stahl had his duty as a Shepherd to attend to. I'd heard stories when I managed to sneak out of the room and head out into town. The Shepherds had quite a few problems themselves over the course of the week. Maribelle had to be saved after being captured by Plegia's king. War was declared. Many members of the Pegasus Knight squad were killed protecting Emmeryn as she went into hiding. The capital went into dismay.

My arm was fine by now. I need to get back to being the tactician. If I'm the mind, how long can the body function while I'm gone?

I gripped the tome I kept for emergencies. Before I knew it, I was running towards the Shepherds garrison.

Then, I was stopped.

Someone gripped my shoulder tightly. I turned to see the man holding me back shaking in fear.

"Please, help me! Help us! My village is under attack! You're one of those Shepherds right? Please!"

He was panicking. I wasn't sure what to do. It was very possible that this man was crazed. Driven mad through the memory of his village being attacked years ago. He could be living in the past. And even if he wasn't, why was he looking for the Shepherds out here? Could I really help on my own?

Even with these thoughts in mind, I asked for the direction of the village. The man practically dragged me there, nonstop running for what felt like hours. Eventually, I was led to a small village being attacked by brigands. A young boy tried his best to fight using a damaged lance, along with a girl in a suit of armor. Her blue hair giving off a familiar gleam.

The duo fought hard, but they were clearly outnumbered. The village around them had been totaled. It was almost deserted. There was a lack of bodies, so the residents must have ran away. I'm surprised this man led me back dispite his fears.

I channeled the magic from the tome to my hands, fingers sparking with electricity.

"Go hide." I told the man. "It's going to get dangerous."

He ran back through the trees and I positioned myself against a wall. I scanned the area. Sixteen brigands, two people to save, one me...Normally, this would go against everything I know as a tactician. But I think there are times where I need to throw logic out of the window and fight the good fight.

...Vaike is rubbing off on me.

I shot a bolt of lightning at one of the archers. He dropped his bow and fell unconcious. Surprisingly low defenses...They must have been hurt already.

I turned to the two still fighting through the enemy lines. I was amazed. Against all odds, neither of them showed a bit of fear.

My spirits raised, I fired another bolt. Another brigand fell. That finally attracted attention. Sadly, it was the attention of the enemy. I dashed from my hiding place and shot another blast at one of the passing theives. He dropped his sword, which I took as my own. It felt good to hold one of these in my hand again.

They charged me all at once. Looks of confusion ran across the faces of the pair of warriors fighting up ahead when the were no longer the main attraction. Still, they followed. As blades clashes and enemies fell, I was soon back to back with the two.

"You fight well. After this is over, would you mind a spar?" The girl said. How could she think of fighting me with all of these enemies to deal with?

"Kjelle, I reckon these guys are the ones you should be fightin' right now." The boy said, stabbing into another of the bandits. They had us surrounded, but their numbers were meager. Many of them ran away after watching us plow through their defenses. What used to be a somewhat threatening sixteen soldiers was now a measly five. And even then, they had worry written across their faces.

"Please. These men are hardly a challenge. Even you can handle them, Donnel. That just proves how weak they are!" I frowned at the statement. That sounded very much like she was insulting Donnel more than the bandits...

The last of the men charged at us, but they were picked off one by one. Kjelle's attacks were fierce, running through an enemy with one strike of her spear, then tossing them aside to strike the next. It was a bit gruesome. As if she didn't care who she was killing and only thought about killing them. Next to her, Donnel showed the opposite. He tried his best to strike parts of the body that weren't fatal, wincing every time blood flew out of the enemy's body. Complete opposites, these two.

The leader of the bandits stood last. It was a sad display, watching him throw his axe at Kjelle, only for it to bounce off harmlessly. As Kjelle stood by laughing, I took the liberty of knocking him out with the butt of my sword. No need to kill another person...

"Thank you kindly, uh..."

"Morgan. And it's no problem. You look like you had a handle on the situation." I said, making Donnel smile. Kjelle smirked and walked up to me, spear in hand.

"Well? Are you willing to spar? Or are you just as afraid of me as those bandits?"

"Sorry." I said, slowly backing away. "I've got to get back home. No doubt the other Shepherds are wondering where I am."

"Hmph. I expected more from- Wait, did you say Shepherds?" Her usual smug tone replaced by one of surprise. Donnel had a surprised expression as well, but it was different from that of Kjelle's. It was much more confused.

"Yes. This man had brought me here...Huh? Where'd he go?" Morgan searched around the nearby trees, but the man who led her to the village was nowhere to be found. "Hm. Odd."

"You're a Shepherd, right?" Kjelle said, still dazed from my earlier statement. I nodded. She immediately grasped my arms, keeping me still. "Take me with you. I..I need to see Chrom." Her eyes were filled with determination. Even if I say she can't come along, I'm sure she'll follow me anyway.

"Okay. You can come." She returned to her calm demeanor. Meanwhile, Donnel played with his lance nervously. "You can come along as well, Donnel." He dropped his weapon in shock. He stuttered in protest. "I-I'm no hero, Morgan..I'm just a farmhand. I can't fight like you."

"Nonsense, Donnel! Go on." Another voice sounded. It was an old lady who came from the surrounding woods. Along with her, more residents appeared, as well as the man that had brought me here. They all seemed to share the same sentiment.

"Ma, but I-"

"Stop that. Long ago, I might've said no, but seein' you practice with Kjelle every day for a year with your father's old sickle..You're a man grown now, Donny. This is your chance. Fight your hardest out there and come back to us with glory!"

Donnel's smile grew wide. "Alright, Ma! I'll come back a better man! A hero!"

Kjelle sighed. "That boy...It's that smile that I stayed here to protect. I wouldn't leave here without him."

We left the village in high spirits. We went back through the forest, gazing at the sunset above us.

"I'm gonna be a hero..." Donnel mumbled. Kjelle and I smiled, before I had a sudden realization.

I have no idea what the way back is...

* * *

_Notes: Finally onto another of the main factors of Continuum Shift! I've had this idea hanging around since I started, but Kjelle just happened to be the first one to introduce. _

_In case you're a bit confused, let me explain from the beginning. Continuum Shift's main aspect is that it is an alternate timeline where characters that used time travel, which dropped them in a random area in the world, were now placed in different areas than in the main timelines. This could cause changes in character development or choices that a character has to make. Maybe even multiple events in the story itself. The example here is Kjelle, who dropped into Donny's village a year before the events of Awakening started. Morgan is another example of this effect. _

_That's enough explaining. I'm sure you people can put it together from there._

_Thank you for reading!(And WOW sudden increase in readers starting Chapter 5! That was pretty amazing. I wonder what caused it. Thanks again, guys!)  
_


	8. Short Story: The Sickle Or The Spear

**Short Story: The Sickle Or The Spear**

Donnel had been minding the farm as he always did, dealing with livestock, planting new foods, the usual for him.

What wasn't usual for him was someone falling from the sky into the pigsty.

She struggled to get up. The mud constantly made it so she slid every attempt she made of recovering. That suit of armor she wore only made matters worse.

Donnel helped her out of the mud after falling in it himself quite a few times. She thanked him and quickly asked if there was anywhere she could bathe. He invited her into his house, telling his mom the story as the mystery girl went to clean herself up.

"She came right outta this big blue ball in the sky! Fell right into the pigsty! You gotta believe me, Ma!"

He could tell his mother didn't fully believe in what he said, but there was no denying she fell into the mud, the way she appeared. His mother's words were quite clear.

"Well, you brought her here, so you have to take care of 'er."

It was harder than he'd imagined. He figured that he would have to cater to her every whim, bring her towels, brush her hair...He'd never actually been close to a girl his age. He was right in a few ways. He did bring her towels. He did cater to her whims. But not for what he expected.

The girl said her name was Kjelle. She was a beauty, even in the small plain clothes Donnel's mother had given her to wear. He would blush when she noticed him gazing at her for too long, but she never once complained. She had just accepted it.

Later, he understood why.

"Donnel, come spar with me."

The girl was a true warrior. No, she was a battle maniac. She and Donnel had sparred many times, each time resulting in her being victorious within two blows. Donnel had no idea how to fight, but he completely understood that Kjelle only cared for the strong.

"Why do you keep wanting to fight me? You always win." He said calmly, as if he had accepted his failures.

She smiled and said, "It's because I see potential."

The duo sparred over and over again. Eventually, Kjelle gave Donnel lessons in combat. The right way to hold a spear, the right way to stab, everything he'd need to get better at using a weapon.

Slowly but surely, Donnel got stronger. He could actually survive a round against his battle happy housemate without collapsing afterward, which to him, was a huge accomplishment.

A few times, he'd asked Kjelle just where she had come from, but it was never a direct answer. If he asked where she came from, she would say, "It doesn't matter. It's gone now."

If asked if she had any family, she'd reply, "Not yet."

Every question asked was answered with a grimace on her face. Donnel could tell she was in pain, so he stopped asking.

A month went by and a question sprang to Donnel's mind.

"Kjelle, do you have a place to go?"

"Why would you ask that? Do you want me to leave?"

"N-no! I was just thinkin'...There's gotta be someone out there who needs ya."

"Right now, you're the only one who needs me. I'll be here for you until you don't need me anymore."

And so, the days went by. The pair taught each other new things each da. Kjelle tried her best to help around the farm, but she found the work to be tedious and boring. Donnel could see right through her complaints. The girl had finally found something she couldn't conquer. Though, she'd never admit it.

Donnel was glad to have someone to talk to. Someone he could relate to. He never really had that with his parents. Kjelle helped him gain courage. In his mind, it was something he would never be able to repay.

Kjelle was happy that she ended up somewhere safe. Somewhere before the chaos of war started. She had always been known as a battle maniac, but even she appreciated the peace she had now. It was thanks to Donnel that she had a home. Somewhere she could stay without worry until the big battle began. In her mind, she'd been giving more than she could ever ask for.

A whole year later, they fought to protect their home. They were both given a chance to follow their destinies. To both of them, it was an opportunity to protect what mattered most.

* * *

_Notes: A companion story to the events of Chapter 6. I'll probably do this every time a character from the future appears. It clears up some details._

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 7: Control

**Chapter 7: Control**

Night had fallen by the time we'd returned to the capital. The guards were roaming the area, seemingly searching for something.

Then, I saw something unexpected. Over at the nearby castle wall, Marth had walked through that crack Chrom had made not long ago. How did he know? When I mentioned it, Chrom said it was an unnoticable flaw in defense. That almost no one saw it unless they were inspecting it..

"Kjelle, Donnel, over here." I said, gesturing to the castle wall. They followed me as I slowly moved over to the hole in the wall. I peeked through to see Marth and Chrom talking. I could barely hear what they were saying.

"What do you see in her? What is she to you?" Marth had said. Chrom smiled.

"She is a beacon of hope to this land. I haven't seen anyone else with such skill and so much care for their comrades in battle. When she comes to me with a plan, I feel confident that we can come out of a battle without loss."

"And you would trust this girl with your life? You would allow someone so young to command your army?"

"Age is but a number. That is something another Shepherd taught me just yesterday. Morgan is already an adult in my eyes. To treat her as a child would be an insult to all she's done for us. She is the one we need most to win this war. Which is why I'm on my way to find her."

Chrom attempted to leave, moving in the direction of the hole we were peeking through. It seems he had planned to sneak out of the castle..

"I cannot allow that."

Marth blocked his path. He drew his blade and Chrom did the same.

"Today, at this very moment, Emmeryn will be attacked and killed by assassins. You must stay here and protect her."

"And how is it that you know such things?"

"...I-"

Suddenly, the bush behind them shook and someone dashed out. An assassin struck Marth's mask, and everything changed.

Kjelle rushed into the scene and protected Chrom from another attacking assassin, stabbing into them

with her lance.

Chrom stared wide-eyed at his protector and then at Marth. His mask broken, revealing an unexpected twist.

"You're..a woman?"

He waited for a reply, but he was never answered. Instead, the masked warrior was gaping at Chrom's protector.

"Kjelle, what are you-"

An explosion sounded. I could hear the soldiers marching towards the castle from around the city. There was no time left to talk. In silent agreement, all five of us ran inside of the castle.

* * *

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" Chrom asked angrily. "First, you disappear for the whole day, then Marth comes in and tells me that Emm dies today. And lastly, your new friend saves the two of us from an assassination attempt!"

"I know just as much as you do, Chrom. We can go into full detail about my adventure later. Right now, saving Emmeryn is top priority."

"That, we can agree on."

Our weapons drawn, we charged down the oddly quiet corridors of the castle. It wasn't until we reached the area near Emmeryn's room could the sounds of battle be heared.

"Chrom?" The exalt spoke, her voice filled with worry. "What's going on out there? What was that quake?"

"We have some unexpected guests, Lady Emmeryn." I spoke as calmly as I could. "Stay where you are. You'll be safe there."

Marth moved over to the door of the exalt's room. Her Falchion gleamed brightly. "I'll protect her with my life."

Kjelle moved to her side. "I'll be right here with her, so don't worry. We won't let Emmeryn get hurt."

Seeing the determined looks shown clearly on the faces of the two girls, Chrom only nodded. We continued down the hall, Chrom slashing at the first enemy he saw.

"HEY! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" One of the assassins yelled, narrowly dodging the blade. "I don't want to fight you."

"Yet you run with the assassins?"

"They said they wanted me to break into some important vault. I didn't think we were gonna kill anyone. I just want to find my way out now." He said, slowly backing away at the sight of Chrom's sword. The young prince lowered his blade.

"Would you be willing to prove yourself then? We need as much help as possible to save the exalt."

"Hey man, I'm trying to make a living here. I don't do free."

"Alright, let me get- Ah.."

A small bag fell out of Chrom's pack and the mysterious thief seemed to inhale their scent.

"Is that...candy? Like, real candy?"

"Yes. They are my sisters.." Chrom explained in confusion. "What are you-"

"I'll do anything you want! Just let me get at those candies! I'll even join your group if you keep supplying!"

As Chrom, Donnel, and I stood dumbstruck at the sudden proclamation, more of the assassins came down the hall. The first to attack had been the candy-loving thief, quickly killing the first enemy in his sights.

"Get to the outside wall. The leader's down there. Kill him, the rest of these guys will fall apart."

Another enemy charged. Chrom slashed at him immediately and the man fell, blood staining Falchion's edge.

"I'll stay with you and clear out the rest of them. Morgan, take your friend and finish off the dastard who did this."

No more words were spoken. With a simple nod, Donnel and I ran to the outside wall. What awaited us was peculiar in itself. A dark mage by the look of it, but his face practically screamed evil. Hearing his voice only supported that conclusion.

"Hm? You are...Hehehehe...The fellblood..It somehow runs within you. Is it possible he produced offspring so quickly?"

"What are you rambling on about?" I asked, holding my tome close, charging up my Arcwind tome.

"Submit to me and you will find the truth!" With those words, our battle began. His spells were weaker than I expected, but they were fast. Donnel and I narrowly dodged out of the way of many fireballs and sudden explosions. It was as if the normal charge up time of a spell didn't apply to him.

It became much harder to focus as we moved to avoid his wave of attacks. Donnel couldn't get in close enough to use his lance and I didn't have the time to focus on using my magic.

Then, the onslaught stopped as an axe struck the sorcerer in the back of his head.

"That's right, I'm awesome! The Vaike never misses a target!"

Taking the opportunity, I fired away. A huge gust of wind threw the dark mage against the wall. Donnel followed suit by charging in and stabbing him through the chest. The man cried out, "What..? How did you..know.."

It wasn't long before the other Shepherds gathered around us. The rest of the assassins fled the area, hearing the scream of their commander at death.

"Hey, uh, guys?" Stahl called out. "What do we do with this one?" He said, shoving an odd looking woman to the front of him. "She'd been stalking behind Miriel the whole battle, but never once attacked."

"It seems to be after the carrot I stored in my bag for later experiments." Miriel continued. No one really bothered to ask Miriel what she was doing with a carrot so late at night, since not one of us could make heads or tails of her plans either way. Instead, we turned to look at the woman before us.

"I will not be belittled with such a title as "it". I am a Taguel...The last taguel. I came to give back what I owe the exalt and help in her rescue...Unfortunately, I was distracted."

"I've read about the taguel before. Aren't their true forms those of beasts? And there were different kinds...large ears were usually the sign of the rabbit variety." Morgan explained.

"You're a bunny? How cute!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly. The taguel woman growled in response.

"Do not treat me so casually, spawn of man. We are not friends."

"But we aren't enemies, either." Chrom replied. "I'm sure you'd be a great help if you were to join us."

"You think highly of yourself, asking the help of a race you once massacred." She sighed. "But I have yet to pay back the gratefullness of the exalt. For now, I fight by your side."

As the taguel finished, Marth and Kjelle came down the stairs, Emmeryn in tow. She and Kjelle shared a small conversation, then she ran off as the taguel began talking to the exalt. I followed her.

It's about time for an interrogation...

* * *

_Notes: SORRY SORRY SORRY THIS IS LATE._

_Okay, not really. I never had a specified date to get these done. I said I would try for weekends. If not, then I'd try for whenever I could. I am still a bit sorry though. It was less me being occupied and more me being lazy.(This chapter was also a pain in the arse to write but that is another story)_

_I sort of feel as if this chapter is worse than others I've written. Maybe it's because of all the difficulty I had writing it._

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	10. Chapter 8: Sight

**Chapter 8: Sight**

"Marth."

The woman froze in her step, turning to my voice. She glared at me, but I returned no emotion. If this was going to work, I had to beat out her rage with patience.

"What do you want?" She asked, hands on the hilt of her blade. Well, that's a good place to start...

"Are you scared of me?" I asked, taking another step towards the mysterious girl. She took a step back and said nothing in return.

"What is there to be scared of? I-" Then it dawned on me. My memories. "...Did I do something to you in the past? I can't remember. I'm sorry-"

"Stop!" She drew her blade, but continued to step even farther back. She was nervous and distressed. This wasn't the Marth I fought at the arena. This isn't the one who argued with Chrom about my morality. She was no Hero-King. Was this the real girl behind the mask?

"You...You wouldn't understand. I don't even know what you are." Her eyes stared intensely into mine and for a moment, I thought I saw a familiar sigil. I lost focus the minute the girl lost control of herself.

"I can't trust you." She looked lost. It was a sad sight. I have a feeling she has a deeper past then she lets us know. "Not with those eyes.."

"My...eyes?" I didn't know what she meant. Just a second ago, I thought I saw something in her own eyes. Now she says there's something in mine? "What about my eyes? What is it that you see in them?"

"You don't know..?" Her expression previously filled with fear now softened. "Your left-"

Morgan, there you are!" A loud voice bellowed. Chrom came racing down the hall, only slowing down at the sight of the other presence. "...And Marth. Trying to sneak off without saying goodbye again? I'm glad Morgan caught you. I've got a few words for you myself."

Marth gritted her teeth, but it only showed for a moment. Then, her normal, calm expression reappeared. "If you plan to ask me to join the Shepherds, I'm sorry. I have my own affairs to take care of."

"Fine then." Chrom walked towards her and stuck out his hand. "Thanks for your help. Without you, Emm would have died...I might have died. I appreciated all of your hard work."

A slight blush appeared on that of Marth's face. She took his hand and shook it. A smile soon formed. "It's no problem. History was rewritten. There's no longer need for worry."

"What was it you saw then? What was the future you sought to avoid?"

She sighed, seemingly having a difficult time discribing the future she saw. "..After the exalt's assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This would lead to a great war. A war even worse than your father's rampage of Plegia. That war would lead to the end of mankind itself."

Silence filled the air as we tried to take in all she had said. Lucina let out another sigh.

"I'm sorry. This must sound like madness to you."

"No." Chrom said. "I believe you, strangely enough. I trust you and one day, I will repay your favors."

"Perhaps one day you shall. Until then..."

She turned and slowly walked away. I stood there, the puzzle that is my memories still not solved. Though, I do have one lead to follow.

"Chrom." I called out. He turned to me with a curious glance, eyebrow raised. "Is there something in my eye? The left one, particularly?"

He stepped closer and looked down into my eyes as I looked up into his own. "No, there's nothing there-"

"Hey lovebirds!" The thief from earlier called from the walls behind us. And neither of us had heard him approach. He's more skilled than I realized.

"Better kiss and talk later, because the rest of the group's heading here." I could feel my face heat up at the mere suggestion of such a relationship and looking at Chrom, I could tell he feels the same. "It's not like that, Gaius!" He yelled.

I took this moment to rush into the palace, face still red as Chrom's. Dashing past the rest of the Shepherds, confused looks apparent on their faces. No doubt this would bring about rumors...

My blush only faded when I recollection of the recent events flashed through my mind.

_"The fellblood...it somehow runs within you...Has he produced offspring so quickly?" _

That man wasn't trustworthy...That fellblood nonsense ...But I can't help think he knows about my past. About Father...

_"I can't trust you. Not with those eyes."_

When Marth spoke those words, the words of the leader of those assassins came to mind. Could that man see what Marth saw? Why can't I see it myself? They know more about me than I do. I need answers, but I can't find them..

Even with all my knowledge and insight, I feel blind...

* * *

"Quite a show you made out there. You must've frightened that girl have to death, drawing your sword and declaring her dangerous."

The azure maiden's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. Her hands quickly wrapped around the hilt of her blade, she swung in the direction of the voice.

"Hey, not bad." He said, ducking under her swing. Before she knew it, the mysterious man was within her guard. "But you seem a little nervous. Maybe what I said earlier should be reversed. You're scared of a little girl who wants nothing but to give you thanks. Isn't that odd?"

The girl backed away as quickly as she could. Sword still drawn, her hands shook from fear unknown. Her left eye twitched in the presence of the man. He was evil, her instincts told her. Something she must destroy.

"Let me guess. You're little mark is telling you, "Kill him while you can! Strike this man down!", right? It's sad. Her 'blessing' is more of a curse. It influences you to follow the path she wishes. And she wants nothing more than the death of her kin. She thinks herself immortal. It is only her namesake that is so. She's just as easy to kill as me or you."

"W-who...What are you?!" Fear clearly present in voice, she couldn't move away. She was backed against the tree she slept near. In the night, his face was unclear. His voice brought feelings of greed and temptation to her mind.

"Would you let me finish first?" She thought to attack from behind, reversing her grip on the blade and striking his heart. For some reason, her arm would not respond. "Naga's dogs always think the same thing. Following the road of a hero and wiping out the evils of the world is the righteous way. The only way. Doesn't it get tiring?" She tried to push him off. To run away. Still, her body would not move.

"The last "hero" of your family to fight in Naga's name ruined many lives. Both Ylissean and Plegian. All because a little voice in his head told him that one day, Plegia would end the reigning peace and spread war across his land. That they would end the life of his favored daughter, who would lead Ylisse into a world of peace and prosperity. Little did he know, he would be the cause."

"Why..? Why tell me this?" She asked, her resistance ending. There was no way out. If this man was truly as dangerous as her instincts told her, then she would die here. _"I'm sorry, everyone.."_

"You interest me." He said calmly. "I want to see what path you'll choose knowing this. Will you continue to endanger yourself being Naga's pawn? Or will you choose your own path and decide your own future? After all, are you assured that the future the divine dragon is leading you to is a good one? Will you blindly believe in her like your grandfather did, hurting those who don't deserve it?"

She was silent. His voice...that smooth, brilliant voice that held a playful and childish tone. It made his words all the more effective. The voice in her mind told her not to give into temptation.

She blinked and he was gone. He had fled through the forest, she assumed. It was only then that she let out a breath that she didn't notice she was holding in.

It was then that she realized that he had a mark in his right eye. One that reminded her of her worst nightmares.

She would see him again one day, she was sure. This wasn't something inside her speaking. It was her own thought. Her own wish.

Something deep in her mind told her that he was the enemy, or at least a part of their ranks.

It was then that she made her own decision and ignored the voice deep inside.

* * *

_Notes: In a complete twist to how I felt about last chapter, I feel great about this one. Lots to think about this chapter. I hope it really leads to some deep speculation._

_Thanks for reading, as always! _


End file.
